RWBY: Crota's End
by TheWordsPlease
Summary: A One shot RWBY/Destiny crossover where Fireteam RWBY dive into the Hellmouth to kill the evil Hive prince known as Crota.


**Hey everyone, Words here with a One shot Rwby/Destiny crossover! Just a little bit of ****reference**** before reading, Ruby has only ever been a Blade Dancer in this ****universe****! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby groaned as pain coursed through her body. A ringing filled her ears as the sound of battle raged around her. She could barely make out the sounds of her teammates fighting through her comms. As she opened her eyes she slowly pushed herself up, a blue light shining over her, filling her with renewed energy. 

"Guardian Down"

She heard the familiar synthetic voice of her ghost call out to her. She looked over the battlefield, the memory of the fight slowly coming back to her. With a small jump she hopped back to her feet, her armor broken and tattered. She tore her helmet off, the cracked piece only hindering her. Ruby took a deep breath as she looked around the ascendant realm she was currently invading. The stench of death and decay filled her nose as the sight of her teammates broken bodies laid before her.

"Guardian...there's no light in here, not while He's here."

Her ghost popped up next to her, his blue light dim in the crushing darkness. She eyed him over, making sure he was still intact. She nodded at him before looking down at the broken handcanon in her hand. Ruby took a deep breath and tossed it onto the cold alien floor. She was alone. Tears filled her eyes as she looked over the corpses of her fireteam. As long as Crota was still alive down here, there was no way in hell that their ghosts would revive them.

Ruby heard a low chuckle that chilled her to the bone, followed by the sound of metal dragging on metal. The lone Guardian lifted her head and met his gaze. The gaze of death and destruction, the harbinger of light. Crota. He was still alive, although looking like hell. She smirked sadly to herself. At least we managed to hurt him, of course Weiss was right to use the swords.

She stood still, no light left, no weapons, no hope. She was alone, and afraid. The heavy foot steps echoed closer as she stared into the green void beyond the monster. It was about to end, six more guardians he could add to his kill count. Was this all for nothing? Everything we've been through, the black garden, the vault. Only to be killed here? The lone gunslinger let out a sad laugh at the irony. She awoke alone and afraid and now she was going to die the same way.

"I'm sorry Crescent...I'm sorry you got paired with me."

Her black and red ghost popped up next to her once again, somehow with a condescending look in his eye. He seemed to be the strongest one, always there to help Ruby even with this thing walking to kill her.

"The Traveler chose you for a reason. Gave you your powers for a reason. To protect. To save. Are you giving up on the City? On them?" Crescent gestured towards the remains of her teammates. Weiss Schnee, their snobby Warlock. Yang Xiao Long, their brutish Titan. Finally Blake Belladonna, an ex Shadow of Yor. Nora Valkyrie, the energetic Striker. Lie Ren, the calm Sun Singer. Ruby bowed her head and grit her teeth.

"There's nothing I can do.."

"Yes. There is. Use the light Guardian, use your anger. Mold it into a weapon. You can do this." Crescent paused for a moment, turning to look at the beast standing in front of them, its massive sword reaching into the sky. "Eyes up Guardian."

Fear, anger, hate, pain, joy, love, light. Hope. All these emotions overwhelmed Ruby. Emotions that this darkness could never feel. Emotions that make her special, all humans special. A tingling sensation rose through her, a tingling that quickly turned into hot flames. With a guttural scream, a scream using all of her emotions, she all but exploded in a flash of light, floating into the sky. Crota staggered backwards, momentarily blinded by the golden light. As Ruby floated in the air, baffled by what was happening, she felt something conjure in her hand. As she looked down she saw what looked to be an old six shooter. Old but sturdy, and covered in burning sunshine.

Crota quickly recovered, and upon seeing his prey now bathed in the light of the Traveler he charged forward, bringing his massive sword towards the Golden Gun and its wielder.

Without a moments hesitation Ruby aimed that gun at Crota's head and with one final warcry she pulled the trigger. A powerful shot rang out and filled the entire ascendant realm in the warm glow of the Traveler, blinding the entire room.

The next thing Ruby knew she was kneeling on the ground, devoid of fire and the mysterious gun. Wide eyed she looked up at where Crota was. We has currently laying on his back, all but stunned.

"The sword! Grab the sword!"

Ruby looked around frantically, adrenaline coursing through her body, her eyes scanning every inch of the hive room, looking for anything to use. She let out a breath she was holding as she found a sword stuck in the ground next to her dead teammate Weiss. She was the closest to her, the other swords on the far side of the room. Without a second thought she took off in a sprint towards the sword, her boots echoing loudly in the void.

The redhead slid to a stop right before the sword. She put her hands on the handle and pulled at the cold steel, dislodging it from the ground. She hefted it over her shoulder with a huff and spared on last glance to the broken helmet of her warlock companion. Just kill him and bring the light back, they're depending on you.

She gave herself one last nod before she took off in a run towards the stunned Crota, who was now slowly coming out of his stupor. Their eyes locked for a moment as Ruby let out a rage filled yell and stabbed the beast right through the chest. As she felt the sword pierce the outer armor and continue it's way through its organs, silver eyes stayed locked to the evil green ones.

As Ruby stared into those eyes she felt his life drain, felt the crushing darkness finally start to lift. Most of all, she felt like she saw fear in Crota's eyes. Good. With one last cry into the night, Crota slumped onto the sword before he slowly started to dissipate. Ruby fell into a sitting position before full on laying down, exhaustion all but crippling her.

"You...you did it, you killed Crota."

The synthetic voice of Crescent filled her ears as stared into the darkish green of the ascendant realm. However, her ears were soon filled with the sound of ghosts resurrecting the rest of her fireteam. A small smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes. "We did it."


End file.
